


Do You See Them, Too?

by MafuyamaDeservesTheWholeUniverse (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Fictober 2020 [28]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Childhood Friends, Fictober, Fictober 2020, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Murata Ugetsu & Yoshida Yuki are Childhood Friends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/MafuyamaDeservesTheWholeUniverse
Summary: La amistad de verano de Ugetsu y Yuki estuvo marcada por una lluvia de estrellas que seguirá estando presente en sus vidas aunque los sentimientos que tienen por el otro cambien.Día 30 delFictober 2020.Consigna:lluvia de estrellas(que fue intercambiado por el 28).Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar enmi perfilya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Murata Ugetsu/Yoshida Yuki
Series: Fictober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Kudos: 1





	Do You See Them, Too?

**Author's Note:**

> El título de esta historia es un verso de la canción de Ed Sheeran, [All of the Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkqVm5aiC28).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de Natsuki Kizu. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Las manos de los pequeños se chocaban entre sí mientras sus dedos trataban de señalar todas las estrellas que estaban cayendo. Al principio había sido sencillo, pero cuando los objetos estelares tomaron carrera, todo terminó en estridentes risas que hicieron que al par les doliera la panza. No era la primera vez que pasaban la noche sobre esa colina. El verano los obligaba a buscar algo de fresco debajo de la enorme copa del árbol que se erigía allí con sus hojas meciéndose con pereza. No sabían cuándo podrían volver a ver un espectáculo como ese. Había sido una suerte que no se perdieran esa lluvia de estrellas.

* * *

Ambos niños se encontraban durante las vacaciones de verano en casa de sus abuelos. Haberse conocido fue lo mejor que les pudo haber sucedido ya que en ese pequeño pueblo no había mucho para hacer. Sin embargo, ellos siempre lograban que algo captara su atención. Y, de no ser así, su curiosidad siempre era alimentada por el otro. Cuando el verano terminaba, cada uno volvía a su casa y no se veían hasta el siguiente. Durante cierto año, la pubertad les hizo una visita. Aunque Ugetsu no hubiera ganado mucha altura todavía, Yuki sí había cambiado, al menos en el exterior. Su amigo, por el contrario, no podía decir lo mismo. Cada vez que Yuki se le acercaba, sentía que quería alejarse. Su pulso parecía acelerarse y sus orejas calentarse. Él, que había parecido darse cuenta de lo último, tiraba de ellas cada tanto, ocasionando que Ugetsu se enojara.

—Te gusta verme sufrir —sacó de su pecho mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su refresco. Yuki, que estaba sentado a su lado, lo miró.

—Es la primera vez que soy más alto que tú, déjame disfrutarlo aunque sea estas semanas —el aludido le dirigió una rápida mirada, pero no dijo nada y volvió su vista a las estrellas—. Ugetsu… ¿Recuerdas la lluvia de estrellas que vimos de niños?

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, su oyente no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿qué hay con eso?

Yuki sonrió. Ante la emoción que le generaba haber oído lo que esperaba, desvió la mirada.

—Hace poco encontré que dentro de ocho años va a suceder de nuevo. Tienen un nombre, pero ahora no lo recuerdo.

—Típico —el más alto estaba por defenderse, pero la forma tierna en que Ugetsu lo observaba se lo impidió—… Sigues recordando sólo aquello que te importa… Y, dime, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Quiero que las veamos juntos de nuevo. No importa dónde estemos, aunque no sea en verano, o estemos al otro lado del mundo, veámoslas juntas.

Ugetsu notó que mientras Yuki hablaba su mirada parecía brillar más que las estrellas que parpadeaban en el cielo.

—Lamento decirte que si sucede al otro lado del mundo, es altamente probable que sea de noche.

—¡Ah! Tienes razón. Bueno, pero hoy existe un montón de formas de poder ver algo sin estar realmente ahí. Podemos hacer eso.

—No me contagies ese entusiasmo —le pidió su amigo ocasionando que riera suavemente.

—Es verdad. Tú tampoco has cambiado en nada.

—Alguien tiene que ser la voz de la razón en esta relación.

Ugetsu no pensó en lo que había dicho, pero sentía que Yuki no se había dado cuenta del significado detrás de esas palabras. O de una de ellas.

—Sí, tienes razón —susurró Yuki, finalmente.

* * *

Al verano siguiente, lo primero que hizo Yuki al ver a Ugetsu fue reírsele en la cara. Había crecido, era cierto, pero era él quien seguía siendo un poco más alto. Para recordárselo, palmeaba su cabeza cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y, aunque en algún momento eso enfurecía a Ugetsu, el último terminó por acostumbrarse a los pocos días. Sabía que sin importar lo que a él le molestara, Yuki no dejaría de hacerlo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se volvió dependiente de aquel contacto. Era como si algo le faltara si no lo sentía.

Una noche, Yuki reparó en la pantalla encendida del teléfono celular que su madre le había prestado y encontró varios mensajes de Ugetsu sin responder. Dejó sobre la cama la guitarra que tenía encima y se apresuró a abrir la ventana para verlo de brazos cruzados en la planta baja.

—Hola, Romeo —le dijo, ocasionando un movimiento de cabeza de parte de su amigo. Lo había hecho enojar. Ugetsu se acercó al árbol que estaba frente a su ventana y empezó a escalarlo. La parte complicada sería caminar sobre la rama que se extendía hasta la ventana de Yuki. Cuando llegó a esa encrucijada lo miró—. ¿Sabes que podrías haberte ahorrado una visita al hospital si me hubieras pedido que te abriera la puerta?

—Todavía puedo hacer esto.

—Como tú digas, abuelo —se burló Yuki mientras recargaba su cuerpo contra el marco de la ventana. Cruzando por sobre la ancha rama con una agilidad que no sabía que poseía y un nerviosismo que sólo era visible en las gotas de sudor que bajaban sobre su rostro, Ugetsu llegó a su destino. Su cuerpo fue agarrado por Yuki cuando uno de sus pies estuvo a punto de deslizarse de la rama—. Te dije que podría haberte abierto la puerta —Ugetsu entró por la ventana pero parecía un pequeño gato que había sido sacado del agua, sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza el cuello de Yuki, y a él no parecía molestarle demasiado la cercanía. Acarició su espalda con ternura, ambos sentados en el suelo—. ¿Mejor?

—Suéltame.

Yuki alzó sus brazos.

—Tú eres el que no lo está haciendo —el aludido lo soltó y Yuki reparó en su rostro rojo. Sonriendo con calidez, acarició una de sus mejillas. Ante el contacto, Ugetsu lo miró, sorprendido—. No llores…

—No estoy llorando…

—Como tú digas. No estás llorando. Dime, ¿qué harás cuándo yo no esté? Aprende a usar la puerta de entrada.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

El sollozo que se escapó de su pecho ocasionó que evitara mirar directamente a su amigo. Era cierto que fue un poco inconsciente al haber trepado al árbol como si todavía tuviera el peso de un niño. La sensación de adrenalina todavía lo hacía temblar como una hoja.

—Practicaba con la guitarra.

—Ah, me habías comentado el año pasado que tenías ganas de tocar un instrumento.

—¿Sigues tocando el violín? —le preguntó mientras él agarraba la guitarra de color rojo.

—También volví el año pasado.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Ugetsu lo miró y le sonrió con superioridad.

—¿Y tú qué crees?

—Eres un maldito prodigio…

El aludido comenzó a reír con intensidad.

—¡No es eso! Es que —Ugetsu dejó la guitarra sobre sus piernas cruzadas e imitó la pose que tenía para tocar el violín—… Hay cosas que el cuerpo no olvida.

Mientras Yuki lo veía tocar una pieza sin sonido se le antojó tocarlo nuevamente. Tenía razón en lo que decía. Aunque sólo hubiera pasado apenas unos instantes desde que tuvo el cuerpo de Ugetsu sobre el suyo, sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo perdía el calor que había dejado. Se acercó sigilosamente para no perturbar la pieza que estaba interpretando. Acarició apenas uno de los lados de su rostro con el dedo índice y eso lo hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la cabeza ladeada de Yuki que estaba a punto de darle un beso.

—Esto es incómodo…

Ugetsu agarró su rostro con las manos y lo besó. Su nariz se chocó con la de Yuki quien se soltó y empezó a reír a carcajadas. Ugetsu, avergonzado pateó sus piernas.

—Cállate, idiota…

—Yuki, ¿de qué te ríes a esta hora? —la madre del aludido entró a la habitación sin previo aviso—. Ah, Ugetsu-kun.

—Buenas noches. Disculpe la intromisión.

—No, está bien. No te oí llegar.

—Por supuesto que no lo vas a oír si entró por la ventana —dijo Yuki volviendo a reír después de eso.

—Si viene a llevarse a su hijo, es libre de hacerlo.

—Yuki, ¿no crees que ya es tarde?

—Lo siento, lo siento.

Yuki se secó las lágrimas, todavía acostado en el suelo.

—¿Dónde va a dormir Ugetsu-kun?

—Yo me encargo.

El aludido volvió a dejar la guitarra sobre el colchón mientras Yuki se levantaba.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir?

—Conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre lo hacíamos cuando éramos niños, ¿o lo olvidaste? ¿Puedes guardarme la guitarra en el estuche, por favor? —sin encontrar el estuche por ningún lado, Ugetsu se giró hacia Yuki para preguntarle dónde estaba pero ver su torso desnudo mientras se cambiaba de remera le impidió siquiera emitir sonido—. ¿Ugetsu? ¿Sucede algo?

Yuki sonrió de lado ante la expresión de su amigo.

—No encuentro el estuche.

Levantando las sábanas de su cama le enseñó lo que estaba buscando.

—Es una mala costumbre.

Ugetsu guardó la guitarra en silencio y luego su amigo le extendió una remera, la cual se cambió dándole la espalda mientras sentía los nervios de estar desvistiéndose frente a él, pero Yuki no había reparado en eso.

—Duermo del lado de la pared.

—Lo sé. ¿Apago la luz?

—¿Duermes con la luz encendida?

Entre risas, Yuki dejó la habitación a oscuras. Ugetsu se acostumbró a la luz de la noche y vio la silueta de su amigo acostándose a su lado. Él sintió que el cuerpo a su lado tiritaba.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Está fresco…

Respondiéndole, Yuki lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia él.

—¿Mejor?

—Un poco —el silencio era interrumpido por el sonido de su respiración—. Gracias, Yuki —susurró antes de acurrucarse sobre su pecho y sentir sus cabellos siendo acariciados—… Maldita costumbre tienes…

* * *

El último año de la secundaria alta los encontró pensando en el futuro. Sus padres habían accedido a que usaran teléfonos celulares y aunque los primeros mensajes fueron enviado uno tras otro, con el inicio de las lecciones de violín de Ugetsu, estos decrecieron considerablemente hasta que cuando recordaba la existencia del aparato, este ya estaba descargado y cuando lo encendía se encontraba con miles de mensajes de Yuki que, conociendo su estricta sesión de estudio, le enviaba buenos días, buenas noches y, ocasionalmente, le recordaba que se alimentara bien y descansara. Las respuestas de Ugetsu se limitaban a un gracias y a contar brevemente qué había sucedido de nuevo en su vida para lo cual sólo dos mensajes eran suficientes.

Ese fue el primer verano en que pasaron las vacaciones por separado. Ugetsu había sido invitado por un amigo de sus padres a un concierto en Ámsterdam. Ese verano, Yuki se dio cuenta que pasar el tiempo sin Ugetsu era realmente aburrido. Aún cuando ambos estuvieran a un paso de la universidad, el vínculo que los unía seguía igual o era incluso más fuerte. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y estaba realmente cansado, pero hasta ese día, Ugetsu nunca había recibido llamadas de Yuki, y menos así de consecutivas. Bostezando, apretó el botón para llamarlo y se sorprendió cuando no llegó al segundo tono que su voz respondió al otro lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Yuki—. Ah, sí, sí, yo te llamé. Me voy a estudiar al exterior. Lo siento, lo siento —Ugetsu no podía ver su expresión, pero estaba sonriendo—. Ugetsu… Quiero verte. Antes de irme, quiero verte.

Su voz sonaba a súplica, Ugetsu le dijo que no sonara como si nunca más fueran a verse. La realidad es que Yuki ya no confiaba demasiado en lo que le deparara en el futuro.

* * *

Aunque la reunión estuvo pactada de antemano, Ugetsu no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Sus padres no estarían ese fin de semana, y no es como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, habían elegido ese día porque era el único día en que Yuki podía, ya que al día siguiente, estaría viajando al otro lado del mundo. En medio del silencio del departamento se sobresaltó al oír el sonido del timbre. Llevándose una mano al pecho abrió la puerta y la expresión de la persona al otro lado iluminó su día. O su noche, para ser más precisos. Yuki entró al departamento y el bolso que tenía sobre su hombro cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Lo siguiente que supo Ugetsu era que estaba siendo apresado por los brazos de su mejor amigo y no quería que lo soltara. Quería estar así hasta que se fuera. No quería que se fuera. Quería que lo supiera, pero por más que abriera su boca una y otra vez, el nudo en su garganta sólo lo hacía emitir un sonido sin sentido. Por eso lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Quería que sintiera su deseo y, también, que su aroma quedara impregnado en su piel hasta la próxima vez que se encontraran. Él confiaba en que eso sucedería. Sin tener la capacidad de decir palabra alguna, Ugetsu lo miró, y con algo de miedo y nervios, lo besó. Esta vez, sin que se cometiera el mismo error de la vez pasada. Yuki lo acorraló contra la pared y siguió besándolo cada vez con más pasión, con todo el amor que ahora estaba desbordando de lo profundo de su pecho. El bolso quedó allí olvidado cuando ambos llegaron, entre risas y tropiezos, al dormitorio de Ugetsu. La ansiedad por la primera vez no impidió que fuera inolvidable. Yuki secó las lágrimas de Ugetsu con sus labios tratando de calmar el dolor que pudiera sentir.

—No quiero que te vayas. No quiero que te vayas.

* * *

Era la madrugada en Japón, pero en los Estados Unidos era el mediodía y en los Países Bajos estaba por anochecer. Sin embargo, nada indicaba que su encuentro se llevaría a cabo y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de ese día, recordaron su promesa. El enorme televisor en su habitación estaba encendido. El espectáculo se llevaría a cabo por la noche, y aunque hubiera tratado de atenuar la luz que entraba por la ventana había un maldito rayo dorado que se negaba a irse. Su teléfono celular, vibrando sobre la mesa de noche, llamó su atención.

—Pensé que no llamarías. Sí, estoy esperando. No vamos a pedir ningún deseo, ¿o sí? Oh… ¿Señalarlas? ¿Mencionar las que aparecen? Como cuando éramos niños, sí, lo recuerdo. Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos? —respondiendo al comentario al otro lado de la línea, Ugetsu sonrió—. ¡Es imposible, Yuki! —un rápido destello cruzando la pantalla frente a él lo hizo dirigir su mirada hacia ella—. ¿Viste eso? ¡Lo sé!

Aunque estuvieran separados, Ugetsu sentía que Yuki estaba a su lado. Esperaba que él tuviera esa misma sensación.

* * *

Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo inalcanzable que parecía esa colina. Aunque sus padres estuvieran en el exterior, él siguió con la tradición de pasar la temporada veraniega con sus abuelos. Tuvo la intención de secarse el sudor que se le escurría por el cuello con el brazo, pero quizás no fue la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido. Reparó en la presencia de alguien durmiendo bajo la sombra del enorme árbol. Si estaba soñando, no quería despertar. Se arrodilló al lado de esa persona y besó su mejilla suavemente. Dejó el estuche de guitarra que estaba sobre sus rodillas a un costado y su cabeza ocupó el lugar vacío. El muchacho despertó y acarició sus cabellos.

—Buen día…

—Buenas tardes, diría yo —su oyente le sonrió—. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace una hora, creo —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un bostezo.

—¿Por qué no viniste a casa?

—Porque sabía que vendrías. Y estaba cansado.

—¿Hoy va a haber lluvia de estrellas?

—No la necesito cuando tengo una estrella brillante justo aquí.

—Volviste hecho un artista.

—Puedo escribirte una canción si quieres.

—La estaré esperando.

Yuki se inclinó incómodamente hacia él pero no llegó a sus labios. Eso lo hizo estallar en carcajadas.

—Ugetsu, regresé.

—Bienvenido, Yuki —lo saludó acariciando su nuca para sentir que efectivamente él estaba ahí.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Esta fue otra de las historias que estuve super emocionada por empezar a escribir :)  
> Si querés leer más de esta ship, tengo una [serie que se ubica en un universo alternativo](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926625) ;)


End file.
